fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters in Rayman Origins: The Series
This is a list of characters who appear in Rayman Origins: The Series. Main Characters Rayman *'Voiced by:' David Gasman Rayman is the main protagonist of the show, often called "the Limbless Warrior", because he has no arms or legs. In the show, he is portrayed as a heroic character who usually is lazy, and also cracks a few jokes. His debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Globox *'Voiced by:' Bill Fagerbakke Globox is Rayman's best friend. He is a large, blue, toad-like creature. In the show, he is portrayed as an idiotic and clumsy character who usually has trouble following through, but has a good heart. His debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Betilla *'Voiced by:' Ashley Johnson Betilla is the leader of the Nymph Tribe, and the creator of Rayman, though at times she is not pleased with how he turned out. He created Rayman because she wanted to create a "hero that would save the day countless times". Her debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Grand Minimus the Fifth *'Voiced by:' Douglas Rand Minimus is the leader of a tribe of Teensies, and with that he thinks highly of himself. He can at times be a coward when it comes to fighting, and his voice is deeper than the other Teensies. His debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Wiz *'Voiced by:' Douglas Rand Wiz is another Teensey, and one that specializes in magic. He knows Minimus, as he once worked for him. He is known to usually goof up on magic, thus leading to some chaos. His debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Mr. Dark *'Voiced by:' James Remar Nobody knows the origin of Mr. Dark. All that is known is that he is a cruel person from the Land of the Livid Dead, and that his main goal is to take over the Gale of Dreams, though he is usually thwarted by Rayman and his friends. His debut in the series was in A Hero is Born. Secondary Characters The Dark Clone Trio The Dark Clone Trio is, as the name would suggest, a trio of clones created by Mr. Dark. All three have debuted in The Good, the Bad, and the Rayman. Greyman *'Voiced by:' David Gasman Greyman is Rayman's dark clone. He too is usually lazy and a joke-cracker, but he also has a cruel sense of humor and a fighting spirit. Glombrox *'Voiced by:' Bill Fagerbakke Glombrox is Globox's dark clone. He is much smarter that Globox, and is hated by Globox because he makes him look like an idiot (which he is). Grand Minimus the First *'Voiced by:' Douglas Rand GMtF is a Teensey zombie, and the only zombie of the Dark Clone Trio. This can bring up some problems because he sometimes tries to eat the other member's brains. Teenso *'Voiced by:' Douglas Rand Teenso is a Teensey that wears a green uniform. He is usually seen alongside Minimus, meaning he is his yesman. His debut in the series was in The Good, the Bad, and the Rayman. Holly Luya *'Voiced by:' Olivia Olson Holly Luya is one of the Nymphs. She resides in the Desert od Dijoridoos. Her only weakness is that whenever she hears music, she dances. Edith Up *'Voiced by:' Novie Edwards Edith Up is one of the Nymphs, and the one known to have a big appetite. Her powers are to grow and shrink, and also allow anyone else to grow and shrink. Her debut in the series was in The Gigantic Minimus. Anetta Fish *'Voiced by:' Jennifer Hale Anetta Fish is one of the Nymphs, and the one who loves the ocean. She can be quite dim at times. Her powers include swimming underwater without needing to breath. Her debut in the series was in Fish out of Water. Helena Handbasket *'Voiced by:' Caroline Sunshine Helena Handbasket is one of the Nymphs, the one with an accent. She resides on the Mystical Pique Mountains, and is one of the smartest of the Nymphs. Minor Characters Teensette *'Voiced by:' Grey DeLise Teensette is a female Teensey who wears pink, and serves as Teenso's love interest. Her debut, and currently only appearance in the series was in Teensey Love. Cavey *'Voiced by:' David Gasman Cavey was the name given to Rayman's caveman ancestor found frozen on Gourmand Land. His debut, and currently only appearance in the series was in Rayman and the Caveman. Category:Lists Category:Characters